


Lots to Learn

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fandom Stocking 2015, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harry is willing.<br/>Disclaimer: Rowling owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lots to Learn

It had been Hermione’s idea the first time they’d kissed, though Harry admitted at least to himself, he’d considered it, but the thought of Hermione being his best friend’s girl for one and for another, his best friend and someone he wasn’t sure if he should think about _that way_ kept him from acting. 

What he’d found out was Hermione knew how to kiss and she was fond of peppermint, since her kisses always tasted of the red and white candies. He’d licked his lips afterward and adjusted his (fogged) glasses and asked if she was sure she knew what she was doing. 

Hermione had given him That Look (the ‘don’t I always?’ one, possibly mixed with the ‘boys can be so dense’ one) and pressed in for another kiss and this time, Harry didn’t think much about Ron, or Ginny, or anything but the taste of peppermint and that very clever curl of Hermione’s tongue.

Later, when they’d moved beyond kissing, Harry’d learned other things – how to slide a hand under Hermione’s jumper without anyone noticing, that she sometimes didn’t wear her smalls on hot days (and she was always so _slick_ and eager on those days, panting against his neck as he stroked her wet folds first with his fingers and then with his dick – Harry thought the thrill of going without her panties under her skirt and robes might have something to do with it. He’d tried it once himself but didn’t like how he bounced around inside his trous and he was sure someone noticed), that he particularly liked it when Hermione pressed him down into the bed and rode him slowly, insisting he not come until she told him he could. 

It sometimes bothered Harry that they hadn’t shared their relationship with anyone. That Hermione still looked at Ron with an expression on her face he wished she’d turn on him in public rather than private. That he might catch Ginny watching him before jerking her gaze back toward Dean. That someone would find out and blow it out of proportion around Hogwarts. But in the meantime, secrets could be amazing in and of themselves and a tiny folded note sat in the pocket of his trous: _Meet me at the Room of Requirement after Potions_. 

Harry wouldn’t be missing that appointment. There was still a lot to learn and Harry wanted to be an apt student.


End file.
